Darksiders: A world of chaos
by Veil793
Summary: This is my first darksiders fan vic. Enjoy. DeathxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Veil, hurry up!" Hero called from her spot in front of the TV.

"I'm hurrying." I said as I walked into the living room from the kitchen, carrying three drinks and a huge bowl of chips.

Grim got up from her place on the floor and grabbed a drink and the chips, making it easier for me. We sat down just as the next round of Left 4 Dead 2 started. The plan for today was supposed to be to go to the gun range, but it was pouring rain outside so we settled for Left 4 Dead 2 instead.

Halfway through the match there was a loud rumbling and the power went out, everything went dark even the lamp posts outside. We jumped up and ran to the window. A huge creature taller than the buildings walked by, a glowing blue light coming from its stomach.

"Am I crazy, or do you guys see it to?" I asked.

"I see it." Grim said, her face pretty much pressed against the glass.

"Same here." Hero said watching the creature dissapear around the corner.

"Okay lets grab our weapons and go explore." I said.

Hero grabbed throwing knives, a dagger and pistols, Grim grabbed a base ball bat and an assault riffal and lastly I grabbed my pistols and a scythe type weapon. Okay technically it was a scythe. We walked down four flights of stairs to the street. What we found was sickly pale people and demonic looking creatures, who attacked us. My roommates and I stood in a loose circle, using our favorite weapons to fend off the creatures. I stepped a little farther away from the others so that I wouldn't hit them with the scythe. Once we had killed the first wave of enemies, we all stood with our hand on our knees, breathing heavily. I heard more footsteps getting closer, so I whirled around and stopped dead in my tracks. Not twenty feet from us were three very tall men and one very tall woman.

The first man has snow white hair, glowing icy blue eyes and wore a red cape. The second man wore a silver helmet, with spiky black hair showing where it had grown long, and bright yellow eyes. The woman was tall with dark violet hair, glowing yellow eyes, just like the second man's and a perfectly even face. The last man was amazing. He was the tallest, with shoulder length black hair, taught grey skin the made his ribs show, and amazing orange/red eyes, but he to wore a mask. I looked at Grim and Hero, they hadn't noticed yet. I moved to a fighting stance and at that point Grim and Hero did the same. Hero was glaring mostly and the sneering man with the red hood. Grim looked confused but focused on the man with the silver continued closer and I watched the tallest man who also carried a scythe.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask once they got close enough.

This stopped them for a moment, but the one in the red hood pushed the tallest man forward.

"We are the four horsemen. We have been summoned because the seventh seal has been broken. I am Death and they are War, Strife and Fury." He said pointing everyone out.

"I'm Veil and these are my friends Grim and Hero." I said still not letting my guard down.

Strife pulled Death back to the group for a few moments to talk and then pushed him back.

"You are humans, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Hero said still glaring specifically at War.

"No human was supposed to survive." Death mumbled mostly to himself.

My friends didn't seem to notice, but I had heard what he said and I frowned. He noticed and waved me over. I nodded to my friends to stay put and then walked over to Death.

"How old are you human?" He questioned.

"First me names Veil, and I'm twenty three."

"And your friends?"

"The same." I answered, then walked back to my friends.

My friends and I talked and fought a few demons while the four horsemen talked.

**DEATHS POINT OF VIEW**

"They must not be human." Strife accused.

"No human was supposed to survive!" Fury said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." War snarled.

I glanced at the girl with black hair and glowing purple eyes, Veil, and then turned back to the conversation. "They are human, otherwise they would have attacked us by now. The charred counsel must have let them live for a reason."

The other three murmured in agreement, before we turn and walked towards the three girls.

**VEIL POINT OF VIEW**

The group walked towards us, and my friends pushed me forward to speak. I blushed and bit my lip, Death was watching me. I blushed even more as my friends pushed me closer, I finally cleared my throat and spoke.

"It was nice meeting you all, but we better be on our way." I mumbled.

Before they could answer my friends and I walked up to our empty apartment, to grab our favorite things. Each of us grabbed a back pack and went to our separate rooms to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Veil Pov**_

I had grabbed my hiking pack, luckily. I looked around my room and grabbed what was most important to me. A few empty sketch books, some pencils, four pens, a binder full of my stories and favorite sketches, pictures of my family, and my phone and i-pod (even though I knew that they would soon die and be worthless.) After that I grabbed jeans, t-shirts, a ton of other clothing that I could fit into the bag and I put on my sweatshirt. At the last moment I remembered my ratty, old, stuffed dog that I usually couldn't sleep without. It easily fit into the bag. I tucked my pistols into my belt and grabbed my scythe. I glanced out the window and saw Hero and Grim waiting for me on the street. When I reached the bottom they were gone. As I looked around I saw Death leaning casually against the apartment building wall.I grumbled under my breath and blushed. I turned to go looking for my friends but Death had noticed me and ran to catch up with me.

"Your friends are safe. They are with the others." He said and when i didn't stop he grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked blushing terribly.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He asked.

"No." I replied quickly.

He sighed. "You and your friends still have to stay with me and the others. The Charred Council left you alive for a reason."

I looked down at the ground still blushing badly. When I glanced up again, Death had summoned a horse that had a turquoise mane and tail and hooves that had flames the same color surrounding them. Its ribs were showing and it snorted when Death put a hand on its shoulder. Death smiled wickedly and walked over to me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the horse. He set me in the saddle and pulled himself into the saddle behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the horn of the saddle. The horse set off at a trot. I felt Death lean closer, but i didn't expect him to be so close, so when I turned around to ask him something our faces were only inches apart. I had forgotten what I was about to say, so I just plain stammered for a moment.

"Oh! Umm...uh. Whats the horses name?"

I felt like slapping myself, that had to be the worst question possible to ask at this moment. Death just chuckled.

"Despair." He answered simply.

I smiled slightly at that, what a coincidence? Death and Despair. Death became serious again and I saw why. The others were standing up ahead., but I didn't see my friends. Death jumped off of the horse, pulling me with him. The horse disappeared. He quickly walked over to the others dragging me behind him.

"Where are the humans!" He demanded.

War answered. "The demons attacked and while we were distracted they took the humans."

I started to tremble, my only friends had been taken, leaving me alone with four people who were huge compared to my five foot four inch, one hundred and twenty pound self. All four of them focused their flame colored eyes on me. I blushed bright red and stumbled back a few feet, I tripped and fell backwards. Death ran and caught me just before my head hit the cement. I blushed even more as he set me on my feet.

"I'll get you your own horse." he said.

I started t protest, but he waved his hand. It summoned a horse much smaller than Despair. The horse had a floating, silky, silver grey mane and tail with glowing grey flames around its hooves. I smiled and walked over to the horse.

"His names Pollution." Death said, as I pulled myself into the saddle.

He laughed and summoned Despair. the others did the same with their horses and took off. Death rode at a slower pace so Pollution and I could keep up.

"So, do you know where my friends are?" I mumbled.

"I have an idea." He said then looked at me, I was still blushing.

"Why are you a;ways blushing?" he asked.

"because I'm shy okay." I grumbled.

He laughed and went farther ahead. I started thinking so I didn't notice when I had fallen really far behind and lost sight of everyone, including Death. When I finally noticed, I stopped Pollution and got off. Pollution walked beside me, my only company. He snorted softly and nudged the scythe on my back. I took it as a hint and pulled it off of my back, holding it in front of me. Pollution started to prance beside me playfully, making me laugh. I was distracted so I didn't hear someone approach. They wrapped their arms around my waist, making my yelp in surprise.

"You shouldn't wander off." It was Death, he had leaned down so that I could hear him.

"I..I didn't mean to." I stammered.

He spun me around so that I was facing him. Surprisingly he had his mask off. He had a perfectly straight nose, high cheek bones, full lips and a square chin. His orange eyes glowed and he seemed to be checking for any wounds.

"The others went to talk to Vulgrim. Maybe they'll get some information." He said sighing.


End file.
